


Third Time’s the Charm

by bottomoftheheap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, OCs galore, Yule Ball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheheap/pseuds/bottomoftheheap
Summary: Mabel Harlow is a tough nut to crack, but Reggie will be damned if he doesn’t try.





	Third Time’s the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel Harlow, Maddox Harlow, and Lotus Grey belong to me.  
Queenie Abrejo and Gears belong to @hugharekillianmelou on tumblr.  
<3

[Mabel](https://vannahsunshine.tumblr.com/post/182940859864/a-re-introduction-mabel-harlow-contrary-to), [Maddox](https://vannahsunshine.tumblr.com/post/182940862344/a-re-introduction-maddox-harlow-im-done), [Lotus](https://vannahsunshine.tumblr.com/post/186800620999/an-introduction-lotus-grey-i-may-be-a), [Queenie](https://hugharekillianmelou.tumblr.com/post/185233698044/queenie-abrejo-re-introduction-southside), [Gears](https://hugharekillianmelou.tumblr.com/post/182942590529/serpent-oc-dodie-gears-mason-16-mechanics)

* * *

“Go to the Yule Ball with me.”

Mabel looks up from her studies, coming face to face with Reggie Mantle, the person she least expects to be asked by. Also, the person she least expects to see in the library, for Merlin’s sake.

Reggie wastes no time taking a seat in front of her, making himself comfortable. “So? What do you say?”

Mabel’s eyebrows raise, both impressed and annoyed by just how confident he is, “I say, have you been charmed? Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?”

“To which I answer, no, yes, and _absolutely_. Which is why I thought you’d be the perfect candidate to take to the ball. You’re hot, I’m hot, we’re Quidditch Royalty. Who else would I ask?”

Mabel stares at him, deadpan. “Literally _anyone_ else.”

“You wound me, Harlow,” Reggie’s eyes twinkle with mischief as he fishes his wand out of his pocket, “Right here.” He taps his wand to his chest, creating an illusion that looked like his heart was breaking under his red Quidditch sweater.

“Cute,” Mabel rolls her eyes, lacing her hands together in front of her, as she gives Reggie her ‘I mean business’ face. “Look, Reggie, I’m… flattered - “

“Really? Because it looks like it physically pained you to say that - “

“But I’m going to have to decline. On the basis that the only good reasons you came up with were that _I’m hot_ and _you’re hot_. You’re not wrong, but it’s not enough.” Mabel starts to stand up, gathering her things.

Reggie pouts as she begins to walk away, frown growing deeper with every step she takes.

“But, Reggie?” Mabel turns around, school skirt whooshing around her, books cradled to her chest, “Maybe… maybe you should try again.”

Reggie doesn’t even try to hide his excitement.

——————————————————

“_Reggie Mantle_ asked you to the Yule Ball?” Queenie Abrejo’s eyebrows are raised as she serves herself dinner.

Nearly Headless Nick hears Queenie’s question and butts his nearly headless head in between them, soaring up from under the table, startling the two of them and a few people around them.

“Reggie seems like a perfectly nice boy, Mabel. You should consider it.”

“Thank you, Mr. Nearly Headless, I will ponder that with all my might,” Mabel snickers, “Now stop meddling in my love life before you become _fully_ headless.”

“Rude,” Nearly Headless Nick sinks back under the table and Mabel blows him a kiss.

“But, to answer your question,” Mabel reaches for some fresh fruit from a plate in front of her, “Yes, he did.”

“Who did what?” A soft, lilting voice comes from behind Queenie, and they both look up to see Lotus Grey, a 6th year Hufflepuff.

“Reggie Mantle asked Mabel to the Yule Ball,” Queenie spills, and Mabel gives her a look.

“Wow, I didn’t know you two were close enough to spill all my secrets,” Mabel says sarcastically, but her smile gives her away. Lotus is the kind of person you could spill any secrets to, and she’d take them to the grave, whether she likes you or not.

“Well, we’re close enough for Queenie to ask me to the Yule Ball,” Lotus takes a seat beside Queenie, excusing herself when she bumps into another Gryffindor student. They look upset at first, but when they notice it’s Lotus, they give her an easy smile and scoot over.

“Congratulations,” Mabel beams, smile growing even wider as she notices the subtle blush on Queenie’s face.

“Anyway,” Lotus changes the subject, saving Queenie from further teasing, but also out of curiosity, “Reggie Mantle asked you to the Yule Ball. What did you say?”

“I said no,” Mabel states, matter-of-factly, and Lotus gives her a knowing look, “But, I _did_ say he could try again.”

“Do you want him to try again?”

There it was, the million galleon question. Had she been talking to anyone else, she might have lied, but Lotus makes it all too easy to bare her heart.

“I think so,” Mabel’s gaze moves toward Reggie, sitting at the head of the table with Archie Andrews and her twin, Maddox, “He’s… charming, I suppose.”

And of course, at that moment, Reggie let out a loud, amplified by magic belch, his friends dissolving into laughter around him.

“Oh,” Queenie nods, taking a bite into a crisp apple, “He’s _charming_, alright.”

Mabel’s shoulders sink a little, thinking maybe Queenie’s right. Maybe it wouldn’t be the best match.

Lotus’s gentle smile is still plastered to her face, and she reaches forward for Mabel, placing a hand on her arm. “I say you should go for it.”

Queenie nearly chokes on her apple as she realizes she made Mabel feel bad, “Oh, shit, Mabel, I didn’t mean anything by what I said. You know who my other friends are. They’re all about as charming as a flobberworm.”

Lotus laughs at that, a twinkling laugh that eases Mabel’s tension, “Flobberworms, the lot of them.”

Mabel laughs as Lotus bumps Queenie with her shoulder, getting a smile out of Queenie as well.

“You really think I should go for it?” Mabel asks Lotus, a little more serious than she had been moments before.

“Definitely,” Lotus grins, “Who knows? Maybe it will be _magical_.”

——————————————————

“I like her,” Mabel tells Queenie, as they make their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

“Lotus?” Queenie asks, and Mabel nods.  
A light blush spreads across Queenie’s face, “I like her too.”

Mabel opens her mouth to say something as they near the top of the stairs, settling behind the small crowd trying to get into the common room, but she’s interrupted by a high pitch squeal coming from The Fat Lady herself.

“Ohhhh, Ms. Harlooow,” The Fat Lady singsongs, beckoning for Mabel to come forward.

Mabel maneuvers through the small crowd, ignoring the annoyed stares she was getting from students who just wanted to go relax. “Yes, m’lady?”

“I heard from a verrry handsome young man that you rejected his proposal to the Yule Ball, is that correct?”

Mabel shrinks under the watchful eyes of her peers, hearing a lot of hushed voices already gossiping about who it might be.

“Yes, m’lady.” Mabel murmurs, eyes downcast.

“I suppose it’s my duty to change your mind. I love love, after all. So, he wrote you a poem and I am to sing it to you.”

The group of students groan and Mabel feels utterly embarrassed, “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Mabel says, and The Fat Lady scowls, “At least not in front of all these people!”

Mabel’s thinking on her feet, “These people don’t appreciate romance, even though this might be the grandest gesture of all.”

She knows she’s playing to the sensibilities of the woman in the painting, and she can tell it’s working.

“Let all these unappreciative people in, and Queenie and I will stay back and listen to the sweet, dulcet tones you and my suitor have prepared together. It would be an honor.”

The Fat Lady looks at her skeptically, but the look is gone in an instant, replaced with elation. “Oh, goodie! Passwords, everyone!”

“_Fortuna Major_,” the entire crowd groans out, annoyed yet relieved to be out of this mess. The Fat Lady’s portrait swings open, and people trickle into the common room.

“Sorry,” Mabel whispers as everyone walks by, “I’ll make it up to you guys.”

“And me,” Queenie pipes up, “I can only imagine how disgustingly romantic this song will be.”

“Are you ready, my dear?” The Fat Lady smirks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Mabel sighs, putting on a happy face even though she already feels mortified.

“_What soft, what light_  
_ Thine eyes as big and bright_  
_ As the ones in ownership_  
_ Of the giant squid_”

“That’s bigger than you are,” Queenie snickers and Mabel elbows her, all while trying not to cringe at the operatic tone of The Fat Lady.

“_Thy voice is as pure_  
_ As the merpeople’s talk_”

Mabel’s mind flashes to the many nights of merpeople watching with Queenie, and hearing the way her friend and the merpeople would screech back and forth to each other. She scowls.

“_Thy beauty sucks the breath_  
_ Out of me_  
_ Like a dementor…_”

The Fat Lady sucks in a huge breath, practically inflating full of air, letting out the most horrid high note Mabel had ever heard.

“_But a good one._”

The Fat Lady all but pats herself on the back, nose in the air, prideful look on her face. “So,” She looks at Mabel out of her peripheral, “What do you think?”

“I’ll tell you what I think - “

“_Queenie_,” Mabel hisses, effectively shutting her friend up as she forms the dreamiest look she can manage on her own face, “I thought it was lovely, m’lady. Very… _thoughtful_.”

“I suppose there’s no way you can say no to Mr. Mantle now.”

“No,” Mabel speaks through gritted teeth, fake smile as bright as ever, “I suppose not.”

The Fat Lady only cheers as she swings her painting open, letting Mabel and Queenie through.

Mabel tries not to throw her bookbag at Reggie when she notices him waiting for her, arms crossed over his chest, smug smirk on his face.

A crowd of his friends wait around him with bated breath.

“Eyes big and bright like a _squid_?” Mabel screeches, “Voice as pure as merpeople? _HAVE YOU EVER HEARD A MERPERSON TALK?_”

Reggie’s taken aback, stepping backward as she advances on him, falling down into a chair with little grace, “What? I thought it was sweet!”

“Sweet? Reginald Mantle, are you daft?”

Reggie pauses, “Wait. Have you ever heard a merperson talk?”

Mabel throws her hands up in disbelief, “Of course I’ve heard a merperson talk. They pop their heads out of the water to speak to Queenie all the time!”

“Okay, but…” Reggie begins patiently, “Underwater? Have you ever heard them speak underwater?”

Mabel falters, slowly crossing her arms over her chest, looking down at her feet, “Well, no, but…”

“Well, if you had,” Reggie stands up and reaches out for Mabel, lifting her chin with his fingers to get her to look at him, “You would know that they make the most beautiful sounds underwater. Serene and elegant, like you.”

Mabel’s throat goes dry as she realizes how close Reggie is, and how her skin is ablaze under his fingertips. She clears her throat and takes a step back, face and ears warm.

“Okay, and the squid?” Mabel demands, staring up at him, a fierce look in her eyes.

“You ever see the giant squid’s eyes in the moonlight? Sparkling and full of life?”

Mabel can’t find any words to say, just shaking her head slowly, now feeling embarrassed about her outburst.

Even Queenie is speechless.

“So, what do you say now?” Reggie inches closer to Mabel, gingerly taking one of her hands into both of his own, bringing it to his mouth. “Go with me to the Yule Ball?” He speaks against her hand, lips barely brushing her skin.  
Mabel’s skin is once again ablaze at Reggie’s touch, his lips against her igniting a response through her entire body.

“Mabel, if you don’t go with him, I will.” Queenie’s head pops up beside her, quietly speaking the sentiment into her ear.

Reggie winks at Queenie before training his puppy dog eyes back on Mabel.  
Reggie’s friends all stare at her, hands clasped as if they were pleading with her.

“No.”

“No?” Reggie drops her hand, his face dropping as well.

“No. Because I have upwards of twenty of my peers annoyed at me for holding up their entrance to their safe haven. Try again.”

And with that, Mabel turns on her heels and bounds up the stairs to her dorm.

“For what it’s worth,” Queenie claps Reggie on the shoulder, “I was rooting for you. Good luck trying to top that one.”  
Queenie follows after Mabel, leaving Reggie heartbroken in the middle of the common room.

“I don’t need _luck_,” Reggie tells his friends, “Just strategy. I need your help.”  
Reggie’s friends all nod, and Reggie dives in head first to his new plan.

——————————————————

“You said no to him again?” The words float into Mabel’s ears before Lotus has even sat down.

“How does she already know?” Mabel points her fork between Lotus and Queenie, “It’s literally seven in the morning. We came down here _together_, how does she already know?”

“I have my ways,” Queenie grins.

“What she means is,” Lotus slides onto the bench, nobody to disturb because of the early hour, “We snuck out to sit by the lake together last night, and she may have let a few ‘aquatic creature’ related lines of poetry slip.”

Mabel looks over at Queenie, “You have no shame.”

“What can I say? That poem spoke to me.” Queenie shrugs, ignoring the stink eye Mabel shoots her.

“Back to the task at hand,” Lotus giggles, “How could you say no again? From what I heard, he was pretty smooth.”

“Well, then you must not have heard about the twenty plus students who were boring holes into my back as they stared at me in what can only be described as feral rage.”

“That sounds like an exaggeration.” Lotus quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s Mabel,” Queenie mumbles, mouth full of her breakfast, “Our resident drama queen.”

Mabel picks up a scone and tosses it at Queenie out of playful spite. It bounces from her curls and onto the floor.

Queenie sticks her tongue out at Mabel, bits of chewed up egg, beans and rice atop her tongue. Mabel grimaces.

“You’re disgusting.”

Queenie shrugs and shoots her a wink, “You love me.”

Lotus clears her throat, “Anyway, I actually did hear something like that, but I’m sure they were just disgruntled, that’s all.”

“It didn’t feel like _disgruntledness_, it felt like they hated me!”

“Listen to me, Mabel,” Lotus reaches out for Mabel’s arm again, the way she had the night before. “I’m sure they won’t admit it, but most of the people here are _suckers_ for romance. The Yule Ball is the most romantic thing to ever happen at this school. Merlin, even the teachers are feeling it.”

Lotus’s eyes turn toward Hagrid and Headmistress Maxime, who seem to be canoodling over their breakfast.

Mabel’s eyes follow Lotus’s gaze, her frown softening into a smile as she notices how happy Hagrid looks.

“See? See how happy you are for him?” Lotus murmurs, beaming at Mabel, “People are feeling that for you, too. So don’t worry about what happened with The Fat Lady. That’s a story people are going to be telling for a long time.”

Mabel sighs and tilts her head, staring admirably at Lotus, “How do you always know the right thing to say?”

Lotus shrugs, cheeky smile on her face, “It’s a gift.”

Queenie tries not to look to blown away at Lotus’s mini-speech as she turns to look at her.

“What do you think, Queenie?”

”Well,” Queenie starts, a look on her face that lets Mabel know she’s about to be brutally honest, “I think you’d be an idiot to tell him no a third time.”

——————————————————

Mabel doesn’t hear from Reggie for the rest of the day. Or the next day, or the next day.

In fact, it feels like he’s avoiding her.

Well, it doesn’t feel like it. He’s definitely avoiding her.

If Mabel walked down the same hallway as Reggie, he would turn abruptly and walk the other way. He would duck into classrooms and sit as far away from her as possible. He didn’t even talk to her during the Quidditch team meeting.

“Still nothing from Reggie?” Queenie asks, broom in hand.

“No, nothing,” Mabel sighs, leaning against her broom, “I think I blew it.”

Queenie doesn’t say anything, just rubs Mabel’s back gently as Mabel lets out another heavy sigh.

Archie Andrews peeks his head into the girl’s changing tent, eyes covered, dimpled grin on his face.

“You guys decent?”

“Yes sir, Captain sir,” Queenie sarcastically salutes him as he removes his hand from his eyes.

Archie just chuckles as he waves a hand, gesturing the two to make their way to the field. He gives Mabel a nudge as she falls into step beside him. “Good luck out there,” He winks, before taking off on his broom.

Queenie just shrugs at the puzzled look on Mabel’s face, taking off as well.

Mabel stares up at her teammates, rushing around on their brooms, exchanging handshakes and high fives.

Her eyes land on Reggie, wind blowing through his hair, his uniform billowing in the breeze.

He gives her a little wave and a thumbs up, a reaction she wasn’t expecting, and it invigorates her.

Mabel soars up high in the sky, joining Queenie in the air, waving at all her friends in the stands, even blowing a kiss to Lotus.

Lotus pretends to catch it and places her hand on her cheek, shooting a cheeky smile at Queenie before holding up a sign she had made, a giant, flowing sunflower with Queenie’s name in the middle.

Queenie’s blush is so deep that it almost matches her Quidditch uniform.

Mabel and Queenie share a look before the announcer started the game, doing their secret handshake before taking off in different directions.

——————————————————

Twenty minutes in and Mabel was feeling the pressure. The golden snitch was particularly ornery today, practically teasing her as she chased after it. Every time it felt like it was in arms reach, it would take off even faster, causing Mabel to falter.

Not to mention Dodie Mason, nicknamed Gears, a 5th year Hufflepuff, seemed to be hot on Mabel’s heels at every second.

Mabel thanks her past self for shelling out her well earned summer savings for a better broom.

The announcer speaks excitedly, never missing a beat, as if he has multiple pairs of eyes to see all the goings on of the game. Mabel tunes him out, focused only on the golden snitch.

She gets closer and closer, grumbling under her breath as she tries to cut the snitch off, but it takes off in the other direction.

Gears sticks her tongue out at Mabel as she takes off after the snitch, leaving Mabel in her dust.

Mabel’s lips form into a frown and she soars after Gears, zipping past her with ease, but Gears will not be bested.

Gears pushes forward, heels pressing tight against the tail end of her broom as she passes Mabel again, leaning to the side and effectively causing Mabel to spin out of control.

Mabel suddenly shrieks as she grips her broom, trying to steady herself. She fails, nearly slipping right off, but she manages to grab the broom handle with one hand before actually falling.

The crowd gasps and falls silent as they watch her in fear.

Mabel dangles from the broom, sheer panic coursing through her veins. She feels like she’s blown their chances at winning, just another thing she’s screwed up this week.

Reggie has stopped dead in his tracks, jerking as his broom stops so abruptly.  
He stares at Mabel, thrashing wildly trying to get back on her broom. He covers his mouth with his hand, about to murmur a charm to help her out, but thinks better of it. She can do this. He knows she can.

“You’ve got this Mabel!” Reggie cups his hands around his mouth, shouting to her, completely ignoring the game going on around him. “I believe in you!”

The sound of Reggie’s voice just barely reaches Mabel’s ears, but it’s enough. She hears him. _Truly_ hears him.

Mabel pulls up as hard as she can, feeling her biceps tighten and threaten to give out. She manages to swing a leg over the stick, hoisting herself up with her eyes closed, afraid to look down.

She is finally back up and on the broom, relief washing over her like a tidal wave as she throws her arms up, cheering for herself.

The crowd roars and Mabel feels her second wind coming, as she inches closer and closer to the snitch.

She reaches her hand out, shutting out the world, fingertips brushing the cold, golden steel. She rears her arm back before making a snatching motion, letting out a breathy laugh as she feels her hand close around the small object.

“Mabel Harlow has just caught the golden snitch!” The announcer calls out, baffled by the events that just took place, “Gryffindor wins again!”

Mabel slows her broom to a hover, before lowering herself to the ground, being bombarded by her teammates, Queenie leading the group.

Queenie wraps her arms around Mabel, planting a sloppy kiss against her cheek forcefully.

In the midst of all the hullabaloo, Mabel doesn’t notice the snitch dissolving into dust in her hand. It isn’t until she feels the familiar scratchy feeling of parchment against her hand that she notices.

“Huh?” Mabel pushes Queenie from her gently, confused at what had just happened.

Everyone starts to leave the grounds, Reggie included, but Mabel locks eyes with Archie, who only winks at her as she closes her hand around the piece of parchment.

——————————————————

“Congratulations to our absolute superstar of a Seeker, Mabel Harlow!” Reggie yells from the top of the coffee table in the Gryffindor common room, beckoning Mabel to come forward, pulling her up onto the table with him with ease.

“Oh, stop, you guys are too kind,” Mabel waves her hand dismissively, relishing in the praise from her peers. “Okay, well, maybe just a _little_ more.”

Her fellow housemates cheer for her, and Reggie takes her hand, lifting it into the air, letting out a loud, long whoop for her.

As the crowd calms down, Reggie leans down to Mabel’s ear. “Did you get my note?”

“This was you?” Mabel asks, voice quiet as she begins fishing the small piece of parchment out of her pocket, “You very nearly threw an entire game to deliver me a note?”

“Well, if you would just read the damn thing and stop being so stubborn, you’d understand just how important it was to me to get it to you.”

Mabel raises her eyebrows at his tone, leaning back a bit as if she’s surprised. Truth be told, she is. She’s never heard Reggie so serious before.

Mabel takes her time unraveling the parchment, half to torment Reggie, half because she’s not sure how to feel about what she might read. She’s hopeful, sure, but also fearful at what this might mean.

She’d never given Reggie any thought before this week, and now she’s consumed by thoughts of him at almost all points of her days. It’s a frightening yet exciting feeling, one she’s never known before.

“_Dearest Mabel_,” Mabel begins reading it aloud, in a hushed tone, “_Congratulations. You have captured the Golden Snitch, much like the way you have captured my heart. Please go to the Yule Ball with me, for I don’t know what I will do if I’m rejected for the third time by the girl of my dreams. I solemnly swear to refrain from making any references to any aquatic creatures in regards to the way you make me feel. Love, Reggie._”

Mabel brings the note to her chest with both hands, smiling softly up at Reggie. “I’m your dream girl?”

Reggie rubs at his neck nervously, looking down at his feet, his eyes slowly raising to meet Mabel’s, “Well, yeah…”

“Reggie, that’s…” Reggie sucks in a breath, nervous about what she might say.

“That’s so sweet,” Mabel murmurs softly, eyes twinkling as she stares up at him.

“Really?” Reggie asks, his face lighting up, “You don’t think it’s dumb?”

“Well,” Mabel starts, a teasing grin playing at her lips, “I think it was real dumb for your opening line to be ‘I’m hot and you’re hot,” She speaks with an overly exaggerated deep voice, making Reggie laugh.

  
“I can see how that might not charm the pants off of you,” Reggie chuckled, before flushing a deep pink, “Not that I’m trying to charm the pants off of you! Although that wouldn’t be the worst thing, don’t get me wrong! Totally not my intention, but - “

“Reggie!” Mabel laughs, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him, “You’re ruining the moment.”

“Right,” Reggie shakes his head, trying to laugh off his embarrassment. “So? What do you say this time?”

Mabel takes her sweet time thinking about it, tapping her chin and swaying back and forth as if she even needs to think about it.

“No.”

_“WHAT_?” Reggie screeches, startling the students around them.  
Mabel tries her hardest not to laugh as she grabs Reggie’s face in her hands, “Reggie, I’m totally kidding.”

Reggie lets out a heavy, relieved sigh, “That was cold, Harlow. Not cool.”

Mabel just giggles, rubbing her thumb over Reggie’s cheek. “Of course I’ll go with you.”

Reggie pumps one arm, silently cheering before taking one of Mabel’s hands in his own, bringing it to his mouth and placing a kiss on her open palm.

“Hell yeah,” He beams.

——————————————————

“Do I look alright?” Reggie keeps untying and retying his bowtie, the red piece of fabric practically mocking him as it continues to go askew.

“You look great, Reg,” Maddox pats him on the shoulder. “I know Mabel will think so too. She’s really excited.”

“She is?” Reggie’s eyes light up as he finishes retying his bowtie, frowning again as it tilts to the left immediately.

Maddox resists the urge to laugh at him, “Yes, she is. She couldn’t stop talking about it on our last trip to Hogsmeade.”

Reggie grins. He’s excited beyond belief, so it’s nice to hear that Mabel is too. He’s constantly asking himself how he got so lucky, what unknown mystical being granted him the pleasure of being with someone like Mabel Harlow?

He taps his boxed corsage against his wrist as he stares at the staircase to the Great Hall, almost sweating through his suit with nervousness, waiting with bated breath.

He doesn’t know what to do with himself as Mabel appears at the top of the stairs, looking like an absolute knockout, arms locked with Lotus and Queenie. They practically float down the stairs, looking like they’re walking on air.

Everything feels like it’s happening in slow motion for Reggie.

His eyes set on Mabel, hair pulled up in a beautiful chignon, wisps of curled hair framing her soft face. Her eyes are brighter than ever, winged eyeliner so sharp it could cut. There’s a light blush on her face, sparkly and attention grabbing, as if it was ever hard for her to catch Reggie’s attention. The silk fabric of her dress fits her every curve, long and flowing and a beautiful, light lilac shade. Mabel catches Reggie staring at her and smiles that smile of hers, like the sun shining through the clouds on a rainy day. The kind of smile that could give you hope on the darkest of days.

Reggie thinks he’s going to have a heart attack.

Maddox just sets a gentle hand on Reggie’s back, pulling him back to reality. Reggie gives Maddox a kind, thankful smile, looking back up as the girls stride up to them.

“Wow, Mantle,” Queenie nods, approving look on her face, “You clean up nicely.”

Reggie just waves his hand, abnormally humble, “I could say the same about you. You look more handsome than the lot of us.”

Queenie unlinks her arm from Mabel’s and smooths out her suit, looking very proud of herself. She’s definitely showing her Gryffindor pride, but in a subtle, classy way. Her suit is very fitted, her jacket long and gray and brushing the back of her thighs. The shirt under her vest is a vibrant red, and the look is perfectly accented by splashes of gold here and there.

“What can I say?” Queenie shrugs, but the look on her face lets Reggie know that she appreciates the comment.

“You do look very nice, Reggie,” Lotus speaks up, detaching herself from Mabel as well. Her dress is as soft and sweet as her voice is, pale yellow and covered in lotus flowers, a gift from her mother.

“As do you, Lotus,” Reggie smiles warmly.

”Oh! Mabel, this is for you.”

Reggie holds out the boxed corsage, before yanking it back before she can grab it.

Mabel raises an eyebrow, hand still held out tentatively toward him.

Reggie blushes. “I’m sorry, I just… I wanted to put it on for you. Tradition, and all that,” He mumbles, and Mabel laughs quietly.

“What a gentleman you are,” Mabel muses.

Reggie fumbles with the box a little, his nerves getting the best of him. Mabel places her hands over his own to stop his shaking, a kind smile on her face as she stares up into his eyes. He clears his throat, murmuring a quiet, “Thanks,” before finally popping the box open. He takes the corsage out, a pale pink little thing, and slips the band around Mabel’s wrist with ease.

“It’s beautiful,” Mabel breathes out, “Thank you Reggie.”

Reggie’s heart skips a beat at the way Mabel looks at him.

“Anyway,” Lotus breaks them from their moment and slides her hand down Queenie’s arm, lacing their fingers together, “We better get in there. You crazy kids have a good night. You deserve it.”

Mabel blushes lightly and nods, stepping forward to give each of the girls a kiss on the cheek, “Keep those hands where I can see ‘em,” She winks, and Queenie smirks.

“No promises,” Queenie winks back, bumping Lotus with her hip, who giggles lightly. They saunter into the Great Hall, whispering to each other and giggling the whole way.

Mabel sighs dreamily, her heart feeling utterly full. Her best friend has found someone perfect for her, and Mabel thinks she might have done the same.

It’s a wonderful feeling.

——————————————————

Mabel and Reggie stride into the Great Hall, arms linked together as people watch their every move.

Mabel takes a breath, not used to all the attention, at least not so pointedly. These people could at least try to be subtle.

“You know, they’re not paying any attention to me,” Reggie leans down, speaking out of the side of his mouth.

“What?” Mabel asks, trying to ignore their stares.  
“They’re all looking at you.”

“That’s very helpful, Reggie, thanks. I feel so much better.” Mabel rolls her eyes.

“No, I just mean…” Reggie sighs, feeling like he’s already screwing this up and it’s only been ten minutes, “You look like a total knockout tonight. Tonight, and every night. And every day.” He stammers.

Mabel blushes again, practically making Reggie’s heart swell. “Laying it on pretty thick tonight, huh?”

“Oh, Mabel. I’m just getting started,” Reggie smirks, bumping Mabel’s shoulder with his own. He has a few tricks up his sleeve for the night, ones he can’t wait to unveil to her. But not yet.

“Do you want something to drink while we wait for the _Chosen Ones_ to get here?” Reggie teases, referring to the kids competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

“Sure,” Mabel giggles, face heating up when Reggie leans down to kiss her cheek before parting from her.

“So…” Maddox speaks from beside her, startling her, Fangs Fogarty joining him, “Reggie, huh? Who saw that coming?”

Mabel shrugs, a soft, thoughtful smile on her face, “Certainly not me,” She jokes, noticing the knowing look on Maddox’s face, “But he’s sweet.”

“He’s really into you, you know?” Maddox muses, grinning as Fangs rests his head on his shoulder, “Like really into you. I hope you’re prepared to be smothered with affection.”

Mabel blushes at her brother’s words, “I think I could be okay with that.”

“Are you guys talking shit?” Reggie returns, holding two cups of punch, grin on his face.

“Oh, loads of it,” Maddox jokes, “I was just telling Mabel about the time you tried to transform an apple into a frog and gave yourself webbed appendages.”

Mabel’s eyebrows raise as she slowly turns to look at Reggie, a teasing look on her face.

“Have fun explaining that one,” Maddox winks, clapping Reggie on the shoulder as he and Fangs make a clean getaway.

“Yeah, Reggie,” Mabel smirks up at him, “Explain that one to me.”

Reggie opens his mouth to speak, but is thankfully cut off by the commotion of the potential champions making their way into the center of the dance floor, couple by couple.

Mabel just gives him a look, poking him gently in his side, “Don’t think I’ll forget about this.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Reggie smirks.

——————————————————

The waltz begins, and all eyes are trained to the center as the potential champs sway around the dance floor, some fumbling, some looking graceful as all hell.

It isn’t until McGonagall and Dumbledore take the floor together that Reggie takes Mabel by the hand, surprising her and spinning her all the way to the center of the floor.

Mabel’s dress flows out to her sides as she spins, captivating the room as she giggles and twirls, a light blush on her face.

Reggie finally stops spinning her, pulling her flush to him, hand slowly drifting to her waist.

Mabel’s not sure if she’s dizzy because of all the spinning or because of just how _good_ it feels to be pressed so closely to Reggie.

“That was smooth,” Mabel muses, smiling up at Reggie, trying to ignore the fire spreading from his hand on her waist.

“I’ve been practicing.” Reggie shrugs, and when Mabel raises an eyebrow, he beams, stage-whispering, “With your brother.”

Mabel laughs, a hearty laugh that makes Reggie’s heart flutter, “That’s adorable.”

“He’s not as good of a dancer as you are,” Reggie smirks.

“I got all the good genes.”

Reggie just laughs, taking Mabel’s hand, pushing her from him, sending her spinning.

Mabel feels unbelievably giddy, stopping short as Reggie pulls her back into him, face inches away from hers as the waltz ends.

“You, Reggie, are full of surprises.” Mabel muses, batting her eyelashes up at him.

“Here comes another one,” Reggie leans down to murmur in her ear. Mabel raises an eyebrow, about to question him, but he takes her by the shoulders and turns her toward the stage.

The Weird Sisters saunter across the stage, setting up their things, and the lead singer taps the mic.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” He calls out, and the gathering of students erupts into cheers.

“Alright, that’s what I like to hear,” The singer beams, “We’re gonna start this night off with a song we just learned today… This one’s for Mabel.”

Mabel looks up at Reggie, eyes wide, “You didn’t.”

“Oh,” Reggie’s eyes sparkle as he grins down at her. “But I did.”

“_What soft, what light_  
_ Thine eyes as big and bright_  
_ As the ones in ownership_  
_ Of the giant squid…_”

Admittedly, the song sounds _way_ better when played by a band.

Mabel is beyond impressed.

“Well, what are we doing just standing around?” Mabel shouts over the music, “Let’s dance!”

She grabs Reggie’s hand excitedly, pulling him closer to the stage, barely waiting for him before she busts a move.

Reggie can’t help the grin that erupts onto his face, admiring the way Mabel dances like nobody’s watching, even though plenty of people are.

Mabel’s smile brightens even more as Queenie, Lotus, Maddox, and Fangs find her and Reggie, joining them at the front to dance with them.

“I am praying to Merlin that you gave them the rights to this song!” Queenie shouts in Reggie’s ears, “I desperately need it.”

Reggie laughs heartily, “I’ll let them know!”

Queenie just takes his hand and spins him around, an easy feat with the two of them being so close in height.

Mabel does the same with Lotus, spinning her around and around before pulling her in, pretending to waltz with her. They dissolve into giggles, and Lotus kisses Mabel on the cheek as Queenie whisks her away again.

Maddox and Fangs dance suggestively around Reggie, backing off quickly as McGonagall gives them the eye.

Queenie leaves Lotus for a second to dance her way to Mabel, arms swaying and hips shaking, before taking her in her arms fully. “You did good with this one, _azucar_.” Queenie smiles softly as she looks over to Reggie, doing some sort of odd interpretive dance with Lotus, “Don’t fuck it up.”

Mabel grins at her friend, her heart full.

“Believe me,” She, too, looks over at Reggie, who locks eyes with her, grin matching her own,

“_I won’t_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> just a couple things i want to clear up:
> 
> this is very loosely canon, for both universes  
i know there is no quidditch during the triwizard tournament  
i don’t have any idea how one would make a fake snitch  
i don’t claim to know much, actually lmao but i thought all of this was too adorable not to get creative with it
> 
> find me on tumblr:  
vannahsunshine.tumblr.com


End file.
